puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Jackets
= History = The Yellow Jackets were formed in the summer of 2003 during the Alpha development stage when Dijon and Jewels, formerly of the crew the Rudder Lubbers, formed their own crew which they named "The Yellow Jackets". According to Dijon, the name was not picked as a reference to the hornet or any local sports team, but because Dijon had recently acquired a sporting new yellow captain’s jacket. Once the crew was formed, they joined the flag Old Spice, which owned . Working together with their new flagmates, they were able to acquire two weaveries on Guava: The Loom Ranger and The Hemporium. During this time, the captainship of the YJs had been passed on from Dijon to Oldtimer then onto Cedric. Although everything was going well, the Ringers had announced that they would soon be opening new archipelagos to everyone, and they would be giving other flags a chance to try out the colonization game. After some consultation, the YJs was decided to form their own flag and to acquire one of the newly designed islands. With that, the Honest Pirates were formed. While the newly formed flag had lost its bid for one of the islands offered in the first round—the decision coming down to a swordfight between Kosh and the governor of another flag on the shores of for rights to that island—they put up one of the highest bids for an island in the second round and were able to get their hands on in the . The YJs and its sister crews moved all of their supplies there and, despite some troubles along the way, made out a peaceful existence there during the last few weeks of the Beta development stage. The end was coming soon, however, and while everyone in the Honest Pirates liked each other, they knew that they simply were not big enough to compete in the soon-to-be-released Midnight Ocean. So the Yellow Jackets once again consulted each other to decide on a course of action. In the end, they determined that the best bet for the crew was to join up with their old flagmates from Old Spice, the Mad Mutineers, and help form the Midnight Armada with . Many of the crews that were under the Honest Pirates flag decided to merge with the Yellow Jackets as well. During the last few days of the Azure Ocean, there was also a rush to earn as much glory as possible. And, thanks to a large donation by one of the most recent YJ members, MrPepsi, the crew was one of only seven who gloried over one million pieces of eight in the last days of Azure. The Azure Ocean ended, which marked the beginning of Midnight. The Midnight Armada made a mad dash, pillaging relentlessly to acquire more ships and to ensure enough funds to get a shoppe as well. The efforts were more then successful, as the flag was able to acquire several shoppes on various islands by the end of 2003. Around that time, Cedric decided to pass on the captain’s hat to someone else. Cedric wanted either Hack or Dorel to take on the role and, after much discussion (mostly along the lines of “You take it!” “No, you take it!”), Dorel became captain. The following months involved a lot of waiting. The Midnight Armada had long since decided to try and colonize as soon as it was available (much to the friendly protests of the YJs who were still in love with Eta). After many months of waiting, the Ringers finally announced that they would open Park Island to colonization. Everyone geared up for the blockade and soon the island was claimed. Shoppes were built and, once again, the YJs had a home. During the next few months, one of the flag’s crews, the Belles of the Seven Seas, merged with the YJs, making them one of the most active crews in the flag at that time. After many months of captainship however, Dorel felt like it was time for him to take a break and pass on the captain’s hat to someone else. He decided to hand it over to Jelly while he went out to explore the seas on his own. After a few months, Jelly decided to pass on the hat as well. Dorel (who had since returned to the crew), decided to wear it once again, but only on a temporary basis, until a more suitable replacement would be found. After much thought, it was decided that the best choice for captain would be Mrblackspot. He then relinquished his captain's hat to Sprngweather. She led the YJs for some time, making the crew a little of what it was in its last days of Azure. She then left and the hat once again was handed to a new captain, Svill. Svill held the YJs for some weeks, until he decided it was his time to go. Dreadedblack was made captain. To the YJ's the idea of a definate Captain didn't seem possible when Dreadedblack decided to leave the crew giving the hat to Katera. Weeks passed and the YJ's were becoming smaller, old folks went dormant and the crew reached a size that wasn't seen for a long time. Katera decided to pass the hat and it was given to Cuteysky. While the crew started to grow slowly, an old Captain decided to come back, Cedric. Cuteysky got tired of the weight of the hat and gave it to Cedric, who is once more captain of the YJ's. The end Today the Yellow Jackets are mainly a dormant crew, upon checking their dormant lists you find a perfect sized crew, just like the one it used to be a long time before. =External Links= Crew forums